Theodore Ginnies
Theodore Ginnies (born Theodore Alphonse Ginnies: b. 28 February, 1714 - d. 12 August, 1802) was a pure-blood wizard, son of Alphonse and Lenore Ginnies, and the husband of Helena Ginnies, with whom he had four daughters. He was born into the now extinct Ginnies family (as of 2005). He attended Hogwarts from 1725-1732, alongside his cousin Helena, whom he married. After graduating from Hogwarts, Theodore quickly secured employment within the Ministry of Magic, where he worked as an Enforcer of Laws for the International Magical Office of Law for over forty years, before becoming the head of the department from 1775 until his death. Theodore outlived his wife by fifteen years, who passed away after the birth of their third grandchild. He never re-married and instead split his time between work and his grandchildren. Theodore died peacefully at home, holding Helena's ashes. Early life Birth and childhood Theodore was born in 1714 into the Ginnies family, a rich pure-blood family who heavily despised Muggles and Muggle-borns. He grew up in Ginnies Estate, an old mansion-house that was in the style of Victorian times. He was the first of two sons born to Alphonse Ginnies and Lenore Ginnies (née Jeffers). He had a younger brother named Elijah (1716-1790). The brothers weren't close during their childhood as Elijah was considered the weaker of the two. Theodore spent his weekends with his three cousins: Helena, Talisa, and Marianne Jeffers. He was the same age as Helena. Theodore's father and his uncle Antony had already arranged Theodore to marry his cousin, Helena, due to his father and uncle deeming him to be the next "big head" of the family name. Although Theodore liked his cousins, he or his brother had never been able to connect with Marianne, who had a tenancy to speak so boldly about her love and adoration for Muggles and Muggle-borns. Hogwarts years Theodore began attending Hogwarts in 1725, where he was promptly sorted into Slytherin - as expected of the Ginnies'. He and Helena attended Hogwarts at the same time, but she was sorted into Hufflepuff. Theodore was not one for making friends so found solitude in reading. In his second year, he became fast friends with German twins, Derek and Petra Talon. The three of them were almost inseparable for the four years the twins attended Hogwarts before returning to Germany. In his sixth year, Theodore joined the Slytherin Quidditch team and played as their Seeker. He graduated in 1732 with adequate grades. After graduating Marrying into Jeffers family Marriage with Helena Jeffers Their Children With his wife, Theodore had four daughters. With an unnamed Muggle woman, he had one son. Below are his children, their spouses and their own children (his grandchildren). *Adelaide Lestrange - (1751-1845) **Cormac Lestrange - (1748-1780) ***Valerie Potter née Lestrange -- (1780-1864) **Malcolm Lestrange - (1745-1839) ***Rhea Lestrange - (1784-1862) ***Charles Ginnies - (1789-1873) *Ingrid Jeffers - (1753-1822) **Spencer Jeffers - (1752-1827) ***Erica Black née Jeffers - (1783-1866) ***Bradley Jeffers - (1786-1871) *Felicia Ginnies - (1755-1829) *Deanna Malfoy - (1758-1839) **Gregory Malfoy - (1757-1846) ***Lyra Black née Malfoy - (1788-1855) ***Clytemnestra Black née Malfoy - (1791-1876) *Raymond Ginnies - (1756-1848) **Seraphina Ginnies née Seldana - (1760-1852) ***Carissa Ginnies - (1789-1823) ***Evanna Ginnies - (1789-1823) Interestingly enough, most - if not all - of Theodore's grandchildren become further related to each other through marriages. Felicia Ginnies was the only daughter not to marry, preferring a life of theft and devilish acts that led to her losing her life. Later life Familial mistakes Felicia's Crimes Death Personality Magical abilities Relationships Family Parents Helena Jeffers His children Other family members Duncan and Petra Talon Ministry fellows Trivia Category:1714 births Category:1805 deaths Category:1732 graduates Category:Ministry workers Category:Fathers Category:Ginnies Category:Jeffers Category:Widows Category:Pure-bloods Category:Seekers Category:Slytherins Category:Grandparents Category:Married